Series 1
Series 1 was the first series of Young Dracula that ran from September to December Summary Vladimir and Ingrid Dracula have been forced to relocate to Britain after their father took a bite of one local too many back in their native Transylvania. For Vlad it's a dream come true, another step towards the world of normal that he so desperately covets. However, with a vampy sister, a servant who smells of mouse droppings and a talking wolf not to mention a blood sucking father, keeping his family's secret under wraps is going to be a full time job. Luckily for Vlad he finds a friend and ally in Robin Branaugh. Robin doesn't live in a castle, but he wishes he did. He doesn't have to wear a cloak, but he does anyway. And he doesn't have to drink blood, but... okay he hasn't gone that far yet. He is cursed with two robustly normal twin brothers, a smart talking, know-it-all sister, and parents so wholesome he could... well, bite them. Episode list # When You're a Stranger Original Airdate: 21 September 2006 # Dead-Ucation Original Airdate: 28 September 2006 # Mummy Returns Original Airdate: 5 October 2006 # Slaytime TV Original Airdate: 12 October 2006 # Like Father, Like Son Original Airdate: 19 October 2006 # Toothache Original Airdate: 26 October 2006 # A Matter of Life and Chess Original Airdate: 2 November 2006 # Blood Relations Original Airdate: 9 November 2006 # The Sleepover Original Airdate: 16 November 2006 # Blood Sport Original Airdate: 23 November 2006 # Father's Day Original Airdate: 30 November 2006 # Halloscream Original Airdate: 7 December 2006 # Blood Tests Original Airdate: 14 December 2006 # Countdown Original Airdate: 21 December 2006 Episode Summaries 'When You're A Stranger ' Count Dracula, is forced to move from Transylvania to a castle in Stokely, Wales with his children Vlad and Ingrid and his servant Renfield. Vlad has no wish to follow in his father's footsteps in becoming an evil, fully fledged vampire. On the other hand the Branaugh family's youngest son, Robin Branaugh is a passionate vampire fan who Vlad meets when he climbs up into his room through the window. First appearance of Vlad, Ingrid and Count Dracula, Renfield, Robin, Ian, Paul, Chloe, Graham and Elizabeth Branaugh '' '''Dead U-cation ' Vlad tries to persuade his Dad to let him go to school where he has to try extra hard to conceal his and his family's heritage. Vlad has no luck until the headmistress of Stokely Grammar School says the Count will have to send both Vlad and Ingrid to school or he'll be taken to court, so he agrees. It is also the first day of teaching at the school for the woodwork teacher, Eric Van Helsing, a rather useless vampire slayer with an annoying obsession with killing vampires, and also his son Jonathan. Van Helsing at first mistakes Robin for being a vampire because of his cape he adores wearing and for him taking the blame for owning a brooch depicting the Dracula coat of arms, which in fact was given to Vlad by the Count. Van Helsing turns his attention to Vlad and his family after discovering they live in a castle and that he was from Transylvania. Robin's sister Chloe also discovers Vlad and his family are vampires but she, like Robin, agrees not to tell anyone First appearance of Eric and Jonathan Van Helsing 'Mummy Returns ' Ingrid, being tired of being ignored by her father, invites her and Vlad's mother, Magda to come to stay for a while, but having previously run off with a werewolf called Patrick, the Count is not as pleased to see her. Vlad warns his father not to take her back because she is evil and manipulative. When Magda is thrown out of the castle and stays with the Branaughs' she decides to marry the Count, so that if the Count mysteriously dies, she would get the castle. She brings Van Helsing to the castle to slay Count Dracula after the ceremony, but with the help of Robin and Chloe, Vlad exposes his mother's plans and she is kicked out of the castle again while Van Helsing fails to slay the Count. First Appearance of Magda Camilla Elizabeta Barthoria Westenra '' '''Slaytime TV ' The Count becomes addicted to daytime TV and decides that making a movie would be easy. Meanwhile, Robin convinces the Count that he and Vlad must have been switched at birth as he and his family were in Transylvania during the time that he and Vlad were babies. Ingrid fakes a diary of her mother's to show the boys were switched at birth as an attempt to get rid of Vlad, but when she realises how happy she has made Robin, she confesses. 'Like Father, Like Son ' When Vlad and Robin are suspended from school due to Ingrid's attempt of originally planning to suspend herself, the Count tries to take on their education at home, but a hypnosis lesson goes astray. Vlad accidentally hypnotises the Count, but uses it to his advantage by making him forget he's a vampire. Meanwhile, Robin asks Vlad to hypnotise his own parents so they would believe they are actual vampires, but it doesn't go according to plan and they try to drink Robin and Chloe's blood. Vlad also reveals to Ingrid the truth that Van Helsing is a vampire slayer. 'Toothache ' A toothache makes Vlad think that his fangs are starting to grow through. Meanwhile, it is Ingrid's 15th birthday and the Count is trying to marry her off to a vampire farmer from Transiberia so Robin agrees to Ingrid's request to pretend to be her boyfriend. It is only when Robin is exposed and is about to be punished by the Count does Vlad tell the Count he thinks his fangs are coming through. But it is revealed his toothache was caused by cavities after eating too many sweets. 'A Matter of Life and Chess ' It's Parent's Evening at Stokely Grammar School, much to Robin and Vlad's dismay, especially when Van Helsing is looking forward to 'speaking' with Vlad's father. Meanwhile, a mummy with a vendetta against the Count escapes from Dracula's castle and heads for the school, looking for him. But Robin is otherwise engaged, if parents evening doesn't go well he will have to go to 'happy camp', much to his horror. 'Blood Relations ' Vlad's 13th birthday has arrived and while he is making plans for a 'normal' party, his very strict and traditional grandparents turn up for a surprise. They insist that he undergoes a special ritual to gain his fully vampire powers three years early. Luckily Chloe gave Vlad a sunlamp for his birthday and Ingrid uses it to stop the ceremony. First and only appearance of Krone and Atilla Westenra '' '''The Sleepover ' The Count is delighted when a cockroach epidemic forces the Branaugh family to temporarily move into the castle with him. But because Mrs. Branaugh is so nice to the Count he decides to marry her instead of just drinking her blood, to do this she has to drink his blood. Vlad, Robin, Chloe and Ingrid have to team up to stop this from happening. 'Blood Sport ' In his continuing efforts to be normal, Vlad wants to try out for the school rugby league team, but his father does not allow it. Only when Robin says that it is a 'horrible and brutal' sport does he change his mind. Meanwhile, Robin's parents also want him to join the team, but Robin seeks help from Chloe to help him get out of the trials. 'Father's Day ' Vlad and Robin take their fathers camping for Father's Day, but the men have an argument that will seemingly end in a dual. Chloe try to tell Renfield that he should stand up for himself and demand recognition. 'Halloscream ' On Halloween, the main activities of the Dracula and Van Helsing children turn out to be restraining their fathers. A curse is put on the Dracula family reducing them to mortal Breathers unless three screams are heard. Ingrid goes round to the Branaugh House to babysit Robin's brothers but screams when she asks them who the most beautiful girl in the school is. The Count then screams when Vlad accidentally throws garlic into the same room as him. Finally Vlad screams when trying to protect Robin from Eric Van Helsing when he tries to stake him. 'The Blood Test ' It is time for Vlad to undergo a test that all vampires must take - the blood test. Vlad wants to fail the test so he would almost pass as human, but the Count threatens that Vlad would not see his friends any more if he failed. So Vlad seeks help from vampire-expert, Robin. After an argument involving Vlad complaining that Robin isn't a 'normal' friend, Robin joins the football team which turns out that he is very good at. Vlad at first tries to fail the blood test, but after but Robin reconciles with Vlad he passes but just barely. 'Countdown ' To find a new wife, the Count decides to host a vampire Hunt Ball, but when Van Helsing shoots him with a garlic arrow they believe the Count is dead. Unfortunately and ironically for Van Helsing, it turns out his metal flask of poisoned blood saved the Count which was a flask Van Helsing had given the Count when disguised as a female guest. Jonno finally accepts that they are all vampires and wants to go slaying with his dad. Trivia *Count Dracula does not know about the Slayers until Episode 14 *Graham fancies Magda Category:Canon events Category:Series